


Wickerella

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Brothers, Family, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Someone on Tumblr asked me to make Baileywick Cinderella and Cedric the prince.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Kudos: 2





	Wickerella

Once upon a time, in a kingdom called Enchancia; there lived two brothers. The oldest was called Nigel and the other was called Baileywick. They were the only family each other had and the brothers promised to always take care of each other.

Baileywick went off to school and studied the proper care and management of a castle. It was his dream to one day be a steward for a king, taking care of his brother and the kingdom.

Before he could finish his studies however, Baileywick received word that his brother had fallen deathly ill and greatly needed his help. He was forced to abandon his studies and dreams, focused solely on caring for his brother.

The two brothers lived together in a small hut and Baileywick took on most of the work himself. His brother’s illness had still not left him, making him unable to help his little brother around the house. Baileywick told his brother that all he needed to do was focus on getting better, gladly taking care of everything else.

***

The woman arrived at their doorstep out of nowhere one afternoon. She looked tired and hungry and Baileywick happily invited her inside and shared their food with her. He took care of his brother while their guest sat at the table, watching him under the brim of her oddly colored hat.

It was not until night had fallen and Nigel was asleep that she finally spoke. “You have a very kind heart.”

“It is nothing,” Baileywick laughed, shaking his head. “If you wish you can use my bed tonight to sleep. I can make do with a chair.”

She smiled, her eyes glittering with hidden magic. From her cloak she produced an umbrella and Baileywick stared in wonder as the object started to glow. “Kind hearts should always be rewarded.”

“Who are you?” he softly asked.

“My name is Tilly. I am a Storykeeper. I’ve come here to see if you deserved to have a wish granted. You’ve shown kindness to everyone, especially with your brother as ill as he is.”

“He’s my family.”

“Very well said,” she said with an approving nod. “Name your wish, darling.”

“I wish for my brother to be healthy again,” he said without hesitation.

Tilly looked at him sadly, shaking her head. “A very kind and selfless wish but one I cannot grant. I’m afraid healing is not something I can do. Name anything else and you shall have it.”

Baileywick hesitated. There were so many things he could wish for. Slowly he decided on what he would ask of her and he nodded to himself. 

A few weeks ago when he had gone into Dunwiddie he had heard some of the people talking about a ball being held at the castle. The king was in need of a royal steward and it was up to his royal sorcerer to find one. Any and all candidates were invited.

“Do you think there is any chance of me being able to go to the ball? Even if I cannot take the job of royal steward, it would be nice to see what the castle was like.”

“Is that all? I can do that with my umbrella tied behind my back!”

“Truly?” he asked in awe. His eyes widened when she nodded and he could feel hope make his chest grow warm.

“Every good future steward needs a suit!” Tilly chirped. She waved her umbrella in the air and pointed at Baileywick with the end of it. A soft light enveloped his body and when it faded he would find himself in a very finely tailored suit with polished shoes.

He looked at his reflection in awe. He had always imagined what he would look like if he had been able to follow his dream of becoming a castle steward for someone. This looked exactly like one of his dreams. He touched the bow around his neck and he imagined always looking like this. 

But how could he abandon his brother? The thought suddenly made him sad and his shoulders fell.

“What's wrong?” Tilly asked, noting the sad look that crossed his face.

Baileywick shook his head, shrugging apologetically to the Storykeeper. “I am grateful for the clothes but I fear it is for nothing. I couldn’t leave Nigel alone.”

“You won’t have to. I’ll stay here to help take care of him.”

“I suppose that is true but we don’t own any animals that can be used as a mount and the castle is too far away to walk there,” Baileywick said. “I cannot expect you to just stay here while I went off for however long!”

She looked around and perked up when she spotted an old stuffed animal. She took it and carried it outside, setting it down on the ground. “Perfect!” she said. She pointed at the doll with her umbrella and in a flash of light it became a real horse complete with riding gear.

“Remember, you must be back before the bell rings twelve times,” Tilly said as Baileywick climbed onto the horse’s back. “Any later and the magic will come undone and you’ll be back in your old clothes.”

Baileywick nodded as he collected the reins to his new mount. “Thank you for this,” he said with a smile.

Tilly just smiled, urging the man to go before any more time was wasted. The Storykeeper watched as he rode off, humming to herself.

***

“Father is going to be furious if you don’t find someone during this ball,” she softly warned.

Cedric huffed, still looking down at the dancers below. He and his sister were up on one of the balconies, watching the guests mingle and dance freely with the help of their father’s free food and wine. “I don’t see why he insists on this,” he said.

“Every good sorcerer needs a steward,” Cordelia reminded him. “Steward and sorcerer are meant to work together to serve the king as one.”

He rolled his eyes and asked, “why must it be forced on me?”

“Because you’re thirty-eight and still don’t have one,” she reminded him. Her brother slumped at that and she patted him on the arm in comfort. “At least try to see if you find someone you like, hm?”

“I suppose…” Reluctantly Cedric made his way down to the main floor of the castle, allowing himself to be seen by the would-be stewards. Immediately several of them approached and Cedric put on his best fake smile, trying to maintain a mask of caring what any of these people had to say.

None of these people actually cared about their job. All they wanted was the prestige of working with Goodwyn the Great’s son for King Roland. It gave him a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Someone suddenly took him by the elbow and pulled him away from the others. The young man smiled at him with too much teeth. “Slickwell of Rudistan at your service!” he said. “I’ve studied at some of the finest universities in all the known kingdoms! Especially compared to some of these others…” Slickwell looked over at the other guests in disdain before turning back to Cedric. “It would be an honor to help the royal sorcerer of Enchancia serve his majesty!”

“I’m sure it would,” Cedric murmured. He held up a hand to stop the young man from saying anything further. “I wish to get some air,” he said, excusing himself with a bow of his head. “I shall be back.”

From the corner of his eye he saw the annoyed look on the other’s face and he knew he had made the right choice to get away. He slipped away into one of the gardens. He sighed as the loud music and pointless conversation died away and he felt himself already becoming relaxed.

There was far too much pressure on him to find a royal steward to work with. It felt like it was going to crush him. He just wanted to be allowed to find someone based on what he thought would be best and not what his father thought!

Cedric looked up at the sound of shattering glass and clashing metal. He frowned as he went to find the source, moving quietly to avoid being seen.

One of the servants had dropped a tray of used cutlery and glasses on the way to the kitchens. Shattered pieces and stray forks had scattered everywhere. The young woman looked stressed, her lower lip trembling as she looked down at the mess at her feet.

He sighed and drew his wand from his sleeve, moving to help clean the mess.

“May I help?”

Cedric stopped, blinking at the unfamiliar voice. He quickly hid himself again, watching the scene play out in front of him. A man he had never seen before comforted the maid before getting down on his knees, collecting what had spilled and placing it on the tray. He was wearing a neatly tailored suit, a lavender bow tied around his neck. A small pair of spectacles were balanced on the edge of his nose. He was an older gentleman but he spoke kindly to the maid, smiling as he soon drew a laugh from her.

He must have been one of the guests for the ball. Cedric frowned at the thought. Why was he out here and not inside where all of the others were? Surely he knew what this ball was for! He should be inside trying to be noticed.

The gentleman held the tray for the maid and walked with her to the kitchens, still smiling softly as they spoke. Cedric followed after the pair. He watched as this man helped place what could be salvaged in a sink, throwing away what could not.

He stepped forward when he started to actually wash things in the sink. “Excuse me?” The man turned, his eyes growing wide briefly in worry before relaxing. “You are one of the guests here?”

“I am,” he said with a polite nod. “Do you need something from me?”

Cedric laughed, shaking his head. “You’re a guest at this castle,” he reminded him.

He shrugged, folding his hands behind his back. “It is polite to help with the cleaning.”

“Even if it’s beneath you?” Cedric asked.

“Taking care of a home in any capacity is not beneath anyone.”

“Do you really believe that?”

He bowed and said, “I do.”

He looked the man over, raising an eyebrow. “Would you like to keep me company outside for a bit?”

“But of course. It’s a lovely day out tonight.”

They walked out into the garden together. They talked about nothing in particular and Cedric found that it wasn’t a chore talking to this man. He did not put on airs and he spoke plainly, like someone from the nearby village. The sorcerer found himself enjoying talking to this man.

“This has been such a wonderful night,” the stranger sighed, smiling as he looked up at the stars. “I could go home and spend the rest of my days happy just remembering this.”

“Surely you must be here for the job,” Cedric noted. “Why do you not think you would get it?”

“...I have learned not to keep my hopes up for such things,” he said. He looked at Cedric and smiled. He removed a lavender handkerchief from his outer pocket and offered it to Cedric. “You have a smudge on your cheek,” he said.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he accepted it, wiping at his cheek where the other pointed. “Thank you.”

“Being here tonight has been a lovely experience,” he sighed. “I am just sorry I could not meet the royal sorcerer or the king, but helping others is just as important as meeting such important figures.”

Cedric looked at him in surprise. Had this man been keeping him company and been talking to him without realizing who he was? “You mean..?”

Both men looked up at the sound of the bell tolling the hour. Cedric watched as the other pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket, checking the time. The guest’s eyes widened in fear and he started to dash for the gates. “I have to go!”

“Wait!” Cedric chased after him, still holding the handkerchief. “I don’t even know your name!”

For a brief moment the man hesitated in the open gates but another toll from the bell spurred him on. He fled, leaving Cedric alone and confused, clutching the handkerchief to his chest.

The sorcerer looked at the handkerchief in his hand. This was all he had from the stranger but he hoped it would be enough.

***

“Only my son would insist on a single handkerchief to determine the new royal steward of Enchancia!” Goodwyn snorted.

“He was perfect, father! I will not let someone slip away because you have an aversion to doing things a little differently!” Cedric snapped. The two men glared and the argument would have continued if not for Cordelia and Winifred stepping in to calm both of them down.

“We need to start trusting our Ceddykins’ judgement more often,” Winifred reminded her husband. “If he feels that this nameless stranger could be a match…”

“This sounds like something from a fairytale!” Goodwyn cried.

“Father, we are a family of magic users,” Cordelia pointed out. She smiled as he found he could not argue that logic and she nodded to her brother. “Go on then, Ceddy!”

Cedric held the handkerchief in the palm of his hand. He focused on it and its mysterious owner as he waved his wand over it, casting a location spell on it. A moment later the handkerchief rose up and started to turn in a slow circle. When it came to a stop, it was clearly pointing in a certain direction. “Let’s go!”

The small family was led to the village of Dunwiddie. “A villager?” Goodwyn asked.

“A native Enchancian who knows the people,” Winifred amended.

They continued to follow the handkerchief and were surprised when it led them past Dunwiddie and towards the surrounding farmland.

“Are you sure you cast the right spell?” Cordelia asked.

“I know I did.”

“It’s just...from what you told us about this man I don’t think he could have come from such a...location.”

Cedric ignored their concerns and pushed onward. He stared at the handkerchief intently, following it closely. He knew that this was the man meant to work beside him in the palace. He just needed to find him!

It led them to a small hut that was in great need of repair. Cedric blushed at the looks he was given but he stepped forward, knocking softly on the door. He winced when the door nearly fell over. “Merlin’s Mushrooms…” he murmured.

For a long moment there was nothing and then the door slowly started to move. Cedric’s excitement died however when he saw the man standing in the doorway. He was incredibly pale and sickly looking, unsteady on his feet as he braced himself in the doorway.

This wasn’t the man Cedric had met.

“Can I help you?” the man croaked.

“I...um…” Cedric’s burned a bright red. He could feel his father’s eyes boring into his back. He was never going to let Cedric live this down. Just one more mistake to add to the pile!

“...Wickey! Wickey, there are people here for you!” the man called over his shoulder. He offered Cedric a drowsy smile. “My little brother,” he explained.

“Nigel!” Another gray haired man appeared, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder to pull him away from the doorway. “What have I told you about walking around on your own?! You could get hurt! Please, come back to bed and…” 

His eyes locked with Cedric’s and his words died on his lips. “You…”

“I think these people are here for you, Wickey,” his older brother softly said, leaning on him for support.

“Wickey?” Cedric asked.

“It’s a nickname,” he murmured. “My name is Baileywick.”

“Baileywick,” he repeated. He offered him a small smile and held the handkerchief out to him. “You forgot this when you left, Baileywick.”

He accepted it slowly, understanding coming to him. “You’re the royal sorcerer,” he said.

“And you are the perfect royal steward,” Cedric said.

***

The brothers moved into the castle that day. Cedric presented Baileywick to the king and announced that he would serve beside him as the royal steward. Cedric’s approval and Baileywick’s own calming demeanor made it easy for the king to agree, giving the man the title.

Nigel received the medical care he needed and his sickness finally left him. The older brother no longer felt like a burden on his little brother. With Nigel no longer sick, Baileywick could finally allow himself to do the things he wanted to do without feeling guilty.

Baileywick and Cedric served the kingdom side by side from that day on and everyone in Enchancia lived happily ever after.


End file.
